Lily del nilo
by schezar
Summary: La primavera llegó, y no solo las flores comenzaron a florecer, los sentimientos de Bokuto hacia Akaashi también salieron a flote. Por lo que Bokuto decide confesarse, sin embargo las cosas no siempre salen bien. Bokuaka/Kuroaka/Yaoi. #HeadCanon


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Furadate Haruichi.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico.

* * *

La primavera había llegado, con ella el florecimiento de los cerezos adornando las calles de Tokyo, el ambiente era cálido, con algunas ráfagas de aire fresco que hacían el clima perfecto. Con la primavera no solo los cerezos florecieron, los sentimientos de Bokuto Koutarou también comenzaron a brotar con rapidez, era algo nuevo, algo que nunca antes había sentido, se sentía extraño; sin embargo, no era molesto, era una sensación demasiado agradable para él.

Recientemente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque en realidad no sabía cuándo había comenzado todo, eso se debía a su personalidad medio despistada. Después de pensarlo mucho durante varios días y noches, por fin había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez, solo tal vez, él estaba enamorado de Akaashi Keiji, su pequeño, tierno, lindo y adorable kouhai, que también era su compañero de equipo. Cada vez que se encontraba junto a él su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, sus manos sudaban, se ponía nervioso, por eso se la pasaba haciendo cualquier tontería, para intentar llamar su atención, y así lograr verlo sonreír, Koutarou amaba verlo sonreír aunque fuera levemente. Por otra parte, también se había percatado de las punzadas que sentía en su pecho cuando veía a Keiji platicando con otros chicos, estas se intensificaban cuando llegaba a sonreírle a alguien más.

Koutarou se alarmó mucho al principio cuando quiso entender que era lo que le pasaba, puso sus "síntomas" en el navegador, el cual le mostró demasiadas enfermedades. Sin embargo, después de hablar seriamente con su doctor respecto a lo que sentía llegó a la conclusión de que efectivamente, estaba enamorado de Keiji.

Ahora su problema era qué hacer con sus sentimientos, ¿confesarse?, tenía miedo al rechazo o estropear la relación de amistad que tenían hasta ahora. A pesar de que siempre había sido alguien animado y con una enorme confianza, era muy fácil que se deprimiera por la cosa más insignificante y pensar en ser rechazado por Keiji era algo que lo ponía bastante mal.

Quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no sabía la manera correcta de hacerlo, debido a que era la primera vez que sentía esto por alguien más. Así que aprovecharía que estaban en una práctica conjunta con el instituto de Nekoma y le pediría ayuda a su mejor amigo.

– Y bien, de qué querías hablar? – preguntó Tetsurou una vez que se encontraban alejados de los demás.

– Esto es serio broo – comenzó Koutarou – creo que estoy enamorado – dijo rápidamente mientras ponía sus manos en su cara para intentar ocultar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro.

– Oya? Oya? – contestó Tetsurou poniendo una cara bastante ridícula.

– Vamos broo, te digo que esto es serio – Koutarou bajo un poco la mirada, ya que no sabía cómo actuar desde que descubrió lo que sentía por Keiji – necesito tu ayuda.

– Mmmm... – Tetsurou cambio su expresión ridícula por una de total seriedad – cómo te puedo ayudar? – se arriesgó a preguntar después de meditarlo un momento.

– Bueno, y-yo, yo quiero confesarle mis sentimientos, pero nunca antes lo he hecho, dime qué puedo hacer – Tetsurou se cruzó de brazos y con la mano derecha se comenzó a acariciar la barbilla, ya que él tampoco se había confesado a nadie.

– Pues primero que nada creo que debemos saber qué es lo que le gusta a ella – "ella" esa palabra resonó en la mente de Koutarou haciendo eco en su pequeño cerebro, ciertamente, tal vez sería un poco extraño si le dijera a su amigo que estaba enamorado de otro chico, a pesar de ser tan cercanos, no sabía cómo lo tomaría. Así que optó por decir una pequeña mentira.

–Ella es una chica de mi clase, es seria, cabello negro, un poco inexpresiva, de piel blanca, más baja que yo – Koutarou comenzó a describir la versión femenina de Keiji, mientras Kuroo seguía pensando en todo lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

– Pienso que deberías declararte sin pensarlo mucho, si funciona bien, si no pues lo intentaste y podrás seguir intentándolo – exclamó Tetsurou con una sonrisa para darle ánimos a su amigo.

– ¿Crees que realmente funcione? – su rostro ahora mostraba esa alegría tan característica de él.

– Si, sin duda – Tetsurou se acercó a Keoutarou y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros – después de todo no eres tan feo, además de que eres el capitán del equipo de volleybol, lo único que tienes que hacer es darle unas flores y decirle que sea tu novia, confía en que todo saldrá bien – ambos comenzaron a reír mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia el gimnasio donde se encontraban los demás miembros del equipo, sin notar que alguien los observaba detenidamente de lejos.

Hablar con Tetsurou le había sido de mucha ayuda, ahora Koutarou sentía más confianza en sí mismo, sólo tenía que prepararse mentalmente para ello. Pasó una muy larga semana para que Koutarou se decidiera a hacer su movimiento, por lo que había estado actuando demasiado extraño, según sus compañeros de equipo.

Era sábado, el equipo de voleibol solo tendría práctica matutina a la cual Koutarou se ausentó porque había ido a la florería para elegir la flor más bonita para confesarle sus sentimientos a Keiji, el problema había sido que al llegar a la tienda se encontró con demasiadas flores hermosas y una florista muy activa que había comenzado a decirle el significado de cada flor. Koutarou se dio cuenta de que cada día se aprendía algo nuevo, aunque él olvidó todo lo que la mujer le había dicho en cuanto salió de la tienda. Olvidó todo, excepto que la flor que había escogido era una lily del nilo y en el idioma de las flores significaba "me gustas".

Cuando Koutarou se dio cuenta de la hora que era comenzó a correr, debido a que la práctica estaba por terminar y él quería alcanzar a Keiji antes de que se fuera a su casa. Afortunadamente lo que le faltaba de cerebro lo compensaba con músculos y unas piernas lo suficientemente fuertes para llegar a tiempo a su destino.

Se suponía que el encargado de cerrar el gimnasio y la sala del club debería ser el capitán, sin embargo el que se encargaba de ello era Keiji, debido a que Koutarou era demasiado despistado, la obligación pasaba al vicecapitán. Así que Keiji era siempre el último en irse, aunque normalmente era en compañía de Koutarou.

– AKAAAAAAASHE! – se escuchó el grito de Koutarou, quien llegaba a donde se encontraba Keiji, su ropa era casual, en vez de su característico peinado, traía el cabello hacia abajo y un poco húmedo. En realidad estaba completamente empapado de sudor por haber corrido tan rápido.

– Bokuto-san – Keiji hizo una pausa para observar detenidamente a su capitán – ¿por qué no vino a la práctica de hoy? – preguntó devolviendo su vista a la puerta, para terminar de cerrarla con la llave.

El corazón de Koutarou comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al ver tan cerca a Keiji, parecía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, el nerviosismo invadió todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. No había planeado exactamente qué era lo que iba a decirle.

– Estúpido Kuroo – dijo demasiado bajo como para que Keiji pudiera escucharlo, por qué no había planeado que decir, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer?

– ¿Se encuentra bien Bokuto-san? – cuestionó Keiji al ver lo alterado que estaba Koutarou, además de que estaba completamente sudado, su rostro se había puesto rojo. "¿Tal vez estaba enfermo y se vino a disculpar por no haberse presentado a la práctica? No, definitivamente no era eso" – deberíamos irnos a casa Bokuto-san – volvió a tomar la palabra Keiji al notar el nerviosismo de su compañero.

– Si, no, si – Koutarou agachó el rostro mientras le entregaba una maceta pequeña con las flores que había comprado – Akaashi, t-tú, tú me gustas – su voz era temblorosa. Keiji sonrió de medio lado.

– Bokuto-san, yo – Keiji desvió su mirada, esquivando la mirada preocupada de Koutarou, esta acción hizo que aumentara su nerviosismo.

– No te preocupes Akaashi – habló rápidamente, evitando que Keiji terminará de decirle lo que le fuera a decir, no tienes por qué darme tu respuesta hoy, si quieres piénsalo y me das tu respuesta mañana – al terminar de decir estas palabras Koutarou dejó las flores en el piso y comenzó a correr nuevamente. Él quería saber la respuesta, pero a la vez le daba mucho miedo que fuera una respuesta negativa, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

– Bokuto-san... – Keiji recogió la linda planta del piso y sonrió para sí mismo con algo de nostalgia.

Koutarou corrió con fuerza, quería sacar todas sus dudas de su mente, puede que él no supiera muchas cosas acerca del amor porque esta era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien, pero algo en la mirada de Keiji lo hizo dudar. Su instinto le dijo que no quería saber la respuesta, que corriera lejos de ahí y así lo hizo. Corrió hasta que sus piernas se le acalambraron de tanto correr.

Llegó a su casa demasiado tarde, una vez que cenó se fue a bañar y a acostarse en su cama. No podía dormir, tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado a escuchar lo que Keiji tenía que decir. Debió ser más valiente.

De repente una luz parpadeante lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue cuando recordó que tenía un celular, el cual había dejado olvidado en la mañana que había salido en busca de las flores. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas de todos sus compañeros de equipo. Además le acababa de llegar un mensaje de Keiji, por eso había comenzado a brillar el celular.

" _Bokuto-san, lo espero mañana a las 10 de la mañana, detrás del gimnasio de la escuela, le daré mi respuesta"_

 _Akaashi._

El corazón de Koutarou volvió a latir con intensidad, Keiji le daría la respuesta a su declaración de amor, estaba feliz, nervioso; demasiadas emociones lo invadían, tanto que no podía conciliar el sueño.

La mañana llegó, Koutatrou se arregló para ir un poco más presentable al encuentro con Keiji, ropa casual y su cabello sin tanto fijador caía hacia enfrente. Bajó a desayunar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Algo le decía que hoy sería un buen día. Se despidió de su madre al salir de su casa, tenía una cita con el destino.

Al llegar a la escuela, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio, como decía el mensaje. Al ser domingo no había nadie por ahí, porque incluso algunos clubes habían descansado de sus actividades, así que la escuela se encontraba casi vacía.

– Espera, Akaashi! – una voz conocida llamó la atención de Kotarou – alguien nos puede ver.

– No te preocupes por eso – ahora era la voz de Keiji la que rompió el silencio, por lo que se acercó lentamente – nadie vendrá por aquí a hoy.

Una vez que Kotarou se acercó lo suficiente, pudo observar a Tetsurou detrás del gimnasio de voleibol, sentado en el pasto, recargado contra la pared y con Keiji sentado a horcajadas sobre él, mientras le comía la boca con demencia.

– Me has hecho mucha falta Kuroo – susurró Keiji una vez que rompieron el beso – te necesito.

Una vez dicho esto, Keiji volvió a besar los labios de Tetsurou mientras con sus manos recorría su firme pecho. Tetsurou no resistió más y posicionó sus manos en el firme trasero de Keiji y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de los pantalones deportivos que llevaba puestos.

Los ojos de Bokuto se cristalizaron inmediatamente, su pecho le comenzó a doler y se le formó un enorme nudo en la garganta. Quería correr y golpear el rostro de su mejor amigo, por atreverse a tocar al chico que amaba, pero al parecer era Keiji quien llevaba el control en ese momento.

Keiji se separo de los labios de Tetsurou y dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado. Su mirada se tornó fría y filosa, tanto que le cortó hasta la respiración a Koutarou.

– Bokuto-san – Keiji se levantó, dejando a Tetsurou sentado y atónito ante la situación en la que se encontraban – yo no quería que presenciara esto – comenzó a hablar Keiji – pero creo que así es mejor, debo decirle que ahora estoy saliendo con Kuroo y lo amo con todo mi corazón – los ojos de Koutarou se cristalizaron, mientras intentaba formar una sonrisa en su rostro, para demostrar que estaba feliz por ellos dos, ya que eran dos personas importantes en su vida – lo siento bokuto-san, pero no puedo aceptar su presente, ni sus sentimientos – explicó Keiji mientras hacia una reverencia y le entregaba la pequeña maceta con la lily del nilo que le había dado en la noche.

– No te preocupes Akaashi – al fin pudo sonreír Koutarou – me alegro al saber que tienes alguien especial y sé que es alguien que realmente vale la pena – dijo, refiriéndose a su amigo.

– Gracias Bokuto-san – contestó de forma amable Keiji y sonrió dulcemente, como alguien totalmente enamorado. Eso hizo que el corazón de Koutaro terminara de romperse, tenía que irse de ahí o se pondría a llorar frente a ellos dos.

– Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir – se comenzó a rascar la nuca un poco nervioso – nos vemos – Koutarou salió corriendo, el nudo en su garganta se había hecho enorme y sus lagrimas habían comenzado a salir sin que las pudiera detener; afortunadamente ya estaba fuera de la vista de Keiji.

– Adiós Koutarou – de los ojos de Keiji igual comenzaron a salir sus lágrimas.

– ¿Era necesario todo esto? – al fin intervinó Tetsurou, mientras abrazaba a Keiji para consolarlo.

– Si, no había otra forma de que él lo entendiera – Keiji sollozaba en los brazos de su actual novio.

– Pero realmente no estás enamorado de mí, no debiste decir tantas mentiras – Tetsurou acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Keiji mientras daba su discurso – si de verdad lo amas tanto, solo debiste haberle dicho la verdad.

– Yo no quiero traerlo a este mundo, a mi mundo – dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro en la camisa de Tetsurou.

– Entonces quieres decir que yo no te importo, ¿por eso a mi si me involucraste en todo esto? – recriminó fingiendo estar enfadado. A la vez que recordaba lo que pasó unas semanas atrás.

 _Flashback._

– _Kuroo-san, perdón que pregunte, pero ¿de qué hablaba con Bokuto-san?_

– _Al parecer el pequeño búho polluelo al fin se ha enamorado – al escuchar esto el corazón de Keiji se contrajo – una linda chica de su clase es la que robó su corazón – agregó solo para ver la reacción de Keiji – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? – Tetsurou sabía claramente que si pasaba algo, tenía meses observando a Keiji._

– _No, no es nada – tomó un balón que se encontraba en el piso – deberíamos volver con los demás – Keiji dio media vuelta, pero unos brazos se aferraron a él, imposibilitando que siguiera caminando._

– _Sé que si pasa algo Akaashi, te he estado observando por mucho tiempo, además pareciera que te vas a romper a llorar en cualquier momento – eso tomó por sorpresa a Keiji – ven conmigo – Tetsurou llevo a Akaashi al cuarto del club, donde hablaron de muchas cosas._

 _Al final Tetsurou se confesó a Keiji, este acepto salir con él en un momento de debilidad. Ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _Fin flashback._

– ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Son amigos no?

– Él es mi mejor amigo, y me siento mal por él, sin embargo, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con el chico que amo – Tetsurou abrazo con fuerza a Keiji, levantándolo del piso y comenzó a dar de vueltas – haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que me ames como yo te amo Keiji.

– Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para olvidarlo y corresponder tus sentimientos Kuroo-san.

– Dime Tetsurou – cerraron el pacto con un beso con sabor a sal, por las lagrimas derramadas de Keiji.

No es que Keiji fuera malo, o que no quisiera a Koutarou. Porque se había enamorado de él desde el primer día que lo había visto jugar. Tan varonil, tan fuerte, lleno de vida y alegría, pero también era demasiado inocente, y eso era algo que amaba de Koutarou. Por eso mismo prefirió alejarse de él, no quería que entrara en un mundo completamente desconocido, donde todo es incierto. Al menos él no quería ser el culpable de corromper el alma del chico que amaba.

Después de lo sucedido, Koutarou se ausentó una semana del club y a la siguiente semana solo regresó para presentar su renuncia, de todos modos el último torneo ya había terminado para los de tercero. Keiji se sentía culpable por eso, pero era lo mejor. Koutarou y Tetsurou no volvieron a hablar, aunque el del nekoma lo intentó varias veces fue en vano.

El día de la graduación llegó, todos felices por comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas, otros tristes al ver partir a sus superiores. Era un ciclo que se debía cumplir. Como de costumbre los chicos regalaban los botones de la chaqueta de su uniforme. Koutarou se asombró de lo popular que era, ya que solo le quedaba un botón en su chaqueta, todos los demás habían sido obsequiados a varias chicas que así se lo habían pedido. Pero él estaba buscando al dueño del único botón que le restaba, el segundo de la chaqueta es para esa persona especial, se repetía en la mente. Entonces lo vio parado frente a la salida de la escuela.

– ¡Akaaaaaaashi! – gritó emocionado, llamando la atención de Keiji, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, desde aquel día no había vuelto a hablar con Koutarou, incluso eran pocas las veces que lo había visto en la escuela.

– Bokuto-san – estaba un poco asombrado, no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero Koutarou ahora se miraba un poco más maduro.

– Me alegro que vinieras – dijo sonriente, Keiji amaba esa sonrisa – tengo algo para ti.

– ¿Qué cosa es Bokuto-san? – preguntó un poco desconcertado al ver como Koutarou intentaba arrancar el último botón de su chaqueta.

– Esto es para ti – extendió su mano, al abrirla le mostro el botón a Keiji, quien lo tomó un poco dudoso – el segundo botón es para la persona más importante para mí y ese siempre serás tú – dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que idiotizaba a Keiji.

Sin darle tiempo de que reaccionara, Koutarou se aventuro a besar los labios de Keiji. Fue un beso corto y tierno; pero lleno de emociones y sentimientos, por ambas partes.

– No me olvides, que yo tampoco lo haré – dijo adiós con una mano, mientras se subía a un taxi para irse de ahí. Una vez que el taxi arrancó comenzó a llorar, ese beso había sido demasiado hermoso para él, sentir los suaves labios de Keiji junto a los suyos había sido una experiencia que atesoraría toda su vida.

Keiji quedó inmóvil frente a la escuela, creía que al fin lo había superado, pero sentir los labios de Koutarou sobre los suyos había hecho que brotaran nuevamente todos sus sentimientos, y ahora se sentía culpable, le había fallado a Tetsurou.

– Nunca lo olvidaré Bokuto-san – empuño su mano derecha, aprisionando el botón que le acababan de obsequiar y se la llevó al pecho. No pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar.

Posiblemente el destino vuelva a hacer que crucen sus caminos, tal vez no. Eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Esta historia la tengo en mente desde hace tiempo, realmente no quedó como esperaba pero algún día haré otra más, y en esa si habrá sufrimiento para mis bebés. Amo a Bokuto, es demasiado alegre, por eso me gustaría verlo triste, llorando, sufriendo, seria hermoso 3

No sé qué decir de la historia, sé que se me pasa algo, siempre se me pasa algo :c

PD: Tal vez le haga continuacion, tal vez no xD


End file.
